fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokèmon Electrum Version
Pokemon Electrum Version is an upcoming remake of the 2nd Generation Pokemon Games; Pokemon Gold & Silver, as well as by proxy their first remakes Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver. The 2nd remakes seek to expand more greatly on the games, increasing the story to a greater degree and also adding in new gameplay elements to make the game more unique from previous entries. Pokemon Electrum Version is to be released in the Nintendo Switch. Synopsis Following the events that occured in Kanto the now disbanded Team Rocket has caused a wave of the remaining members of the villainous organization to defer to Johto and attempt to start up the organization that had brought Kanto to its knees a short three years ago. Meanwhile great strides in technology and science are being made in the various cities and towns of Johto, due to its particular spot on the continent being known as the Breadbasket, it is home to numerous species of Pokemon that are often hard to find in other regions and the bounty of plants provides refuge for many of the Pokemon that were thought to be on the verge of extinction or even extinct themselves. One researcher, Prof. Walker ''a researcher of ancient civilizations in Johto recently uncovered a massive burial mound for a tribal group knows as the ''Alph whom he theorizes may have been one of the first civilizations of humans on the planet. This has caused an influx of scientists and adventurers to the normally quiet region opening up many of the previously closed off areas of the region to exploration. This combination of Team Rocket splinters rising up in Johto and a wave of researchers clawing open old tombs across Johto has left the native population in a state of unrest and tensions are brewing as some fear an omen found in the Ruins of Alph of a curse that was laid upon the ancient civilization that may rise again. Gameplay Unlike previous games in the series, although a clear trend had been made following the 7th Generation, Pokemon Electrum has fully moved away from Turn-Based combat of its predecessors, instead having Real-Time battles with a greater focus towards action allowing the player's to control their Pokemon while waiting for their moves to become ready to use. Much of the strategy around moves has been adjusted to this new playstyle as moves now have the added factor of their patterns allowing for moves that had previously fallen to the wayside due to the gradual power creep in previous generations to effectively be rendered moot. Exploration remains an important part of the game as the player is free to explore the region to its fullest extent and discover the various Field Moves Pokemon possess to be used for accessing the deepest depths and highest peaks in the region. The player will also get a considerable amount of insight into the two major storypoints for the game by exploring fully, something that is hinted at throughout the main story, but is specifically designed as a reward for those that explore. In general the other systems of the series remain relatively unchanged with only the accommodations needed to make battling more enjoyable and fluid. Returning from previous games in the series are the mini-games that allow the player alternative options to post-game content rather than just battling. The Pokeathlon from Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver returns once more and has been expanded upon with new events and more in-depth mechanics in each of its sports. The National Park Bug Catching Contest also returns although has been completely rehauled into an entirely different genre as now the player directly controls their character and must try to catch as many Bug Pokemon as possible in the limited time, with different points for different bugs. The mini-game has a slight stealth element to it although is also arcade-like in its point-based system. The player will also find that there are two new Pokemon Catching Contests in Johto, one near the Icy Path and one at Cianwood City for Ice-Type Pokemon and Mountainous Pokemon respectively. The Dojo which had previously held little importance aside from the Ho-Oh & Lugia events in the games has been expanded upon, aside from its critical role in the overall story relating to the Alph Civilization, it is also now the home of a Rhythm-based Mini-game which acts simiarily to the Pokeathlon events and uses the same stats from the Pokeathlon for the Pokemon. National Park Returning to the series once more is the National Park Minigame, drastically changed the game is now more focused around the player's reaction time and ability of observation. The game has the player go about looking for and capturing Bug-Types (and other types of Pokemon) using the Park Balls. There are no battles for this instead the player will see the Pokemon in the overworld and can throw the Park Ball by using a targeting reticle, by identifying where a Pokemon is (if it is camouflaged) the player will increase their chance of capturing said Pokemon The player must be careful as getting too close to some Pokemon will cause them to flee, the main aim is to earn the most amount of points, this can vary according to what Pokemon the player caught with rare Pokemon like Scyther and Pinsir worth more than Caterpie or Weedle. A pokemon's worth is calculated based on its IVs, Level & Encounter Rate in that specific National Park. Days are initialized by their first two letters hence; *Sunday -> Su *Monday -> Mo *Tuesday -> Tu *Wednesday -> We *Thursday -> Th *Friday -> Fr *Saturday -> Sa Azalea National Park The Azalea National Park is the first one the player will come across in game, it is the largest of all taking place in the area referred to as "Central Ilex Forest" which is the third section of the Greater Ilex Forest. The player is able to talk to the Park Manager who will offer to let the player compete in that day's catching contest, there are different Pokemon that will appear at different times of day and even of different days entirely which the player can find out about by talking to the NPCs in the National Park. The player is also able to get their Pokemon analyzed at this National Park for their IVs letting the player know what sort of IVs their Pokemon have. Below is a list of every Pokemon that can be found in the Azalea National Park; *Caterpie *Metapod *Butterfree (Tu Only) *Weedle *Kakuna *Beedrill (Fr Only) *Ledyba *Ledian (Mo Only) *Spinarak *Ariados (Su Only) *Bounsweet *Steenee *Slakoth *Vigoroth (Th Only) *Flabebe *Floette *Paras *Parasect (We ONly) *Hoppip (Day Only) *Skiploom (Day Only) *Bellsprout (Day Only) *Oddish (Night Only) *Pikipek *Trumbeak *Scatterbug *Spewpa *Pichu *Pikachu *Farfetch'd (Sa Only) *Scyther (Mo, Th & Fr Only) *Pinsir (Tu & Sa Only) *Heracross (We & Su Only) *Yanma (Night Only) *Venonat (Night ONly) *Pineco (Headbutt Only) *Aipom (Headbutt Only) *Hoothoot (Headbutt Only) *Noctowl (Headbutt Only) Pokeathlon Returning from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver the Pokeathlon is a sport-themed set of minigames where the player takes control of their Pokemon in a three-pokemon challenge testing the player's skill with certain button combinations and acting as an easy side venture to gather BP. The games have been expanded from their last appearance with six new additional games and updates the existing ten as well. The stat division has also been reworked, with there now being six Pokeathlon Stats each corresponding to one of the Base Stats of a Pokemon; Energy (HP), Power (ATK), Stamina (DEF), Skill (SPATK), Athletics ''(SPDEF) & ''Speed (SPD). A Pokemon's Base Pokeathlon Stats are somewhat related to their Combat Stats, however are balanced hence unevolved Pokemon are just as capable as fully evolved Pokemon. Some Pokemon have unusual distributions although most correspond to their predominantly best and worst type with the Pokemon's Nature having some impact on the stats. More TBA Safari Zone Returning from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver as well as Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen both of the Safari Zones in Kanto and Johto are back in Electrum Version, more in line with the 1st generation's concept of a Safari Zone the player can wander both of these safari zones finding rare Pokemon to capture without engaging in battle, instead relying on pebbles to cause distractions, bait to tempt a Pokemon and Safari Pokeballs to catch said Pokemon. The Johto Safari Zone remains located now on Route 19 and features a predominant mixture of Mountainous and Forested terrain, meanwhile the Safari Zone in Fuchsia City continues to operate offering players access to Savannahs and Lakes to find rare wild Pokmon. In-Game Changes from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver These are a list of changes in-game from HeartGold & SoulSilver, these are not major changes or additions but rather minor things that were; added, changed or removed. *New Bark Town **There is a Potion in the Player's PC now that can be obtained at the start **Professor Elm's Aide will give the player an Oran Berry instead of a Potion now **Silver has additional dialogue if you continue trying to talk to him in New Bark Town **The PokeGear already comes equipped with the Radio Card from the start of the game rather than the player getting it in Goldenrod City *Cherrygrove City **The Old Man in Cherrygrove City who gave the Running Shoes now appears in New Bark Town and gives them to the player as a present for the player's birthday **There is a Fisherman in Cherrygrove City who after the player has received and shown Professor Elm the Mystery Egg will offer to sell the player a Magikarp for 500 Pokedollars, it's revealed this is the same man who sells Red the Magikarp at Mt. Moon in the Kanto Games *Route 2 & Route 3 **The man in the house on Route 2 will give the player a Cheri Berry, Chesto Berry, Rawst Berry, Pecha Berry & Aspear Berry upon talking to him **Lyra/Ethan will appear on Route 2 telling the player about how dark it is inside Dark Cave **The Sleeping Man at the tree on Route 3 will ask the player if they can name three Pokemon that appear on the Route if the player can name three he will give them the TM for Thunder Wave explaining that giving a Pokemon a Status Effect will make it easier to catch **Mr. Pokemon will give the player a Deep Sea Tooth & Deep Sea Scale once the player has encountered the Shiny Gyarados in Whirl Islands now *Violet City **Sprout Tower has several more floors and various new trainers. **The Pokemon School in Violet City has three trainers who each use a base form Kanto Starter, defeating them will give the player the Quick Claw **There is an additional conversation which introduces Clair to the player who will appear from the Violet City Gym wishing the player luck with their Gym Match **''Rudy'' now trades Skiploom for a Skiddo *Ruins of Alph, Route 4, Union Cave & Route 5 **The section of Route 4 between Violet City and the Ruins of Alph is now where the man who will block the player's progress is located, this actually allows players to bypass this character by going through the Ruins of Alph which feature higher level Pokemon than before **The man who blocks the player from leaving Violet City normally, now gives the player an Eevee as a gift **The Firebreather at the end of Union Cave will give the player a Fire Stone upon defeating them *Azalea Town **The reason for Kurt going after Team Rocket in the Slowpoke Well has been changed to them kidnapping his daughter who had several Slowpokes with her due to her talent at fishing, the player also doesn't see Kurt run off to go rescue his daughter, instead the player will be informed about this by some townsfolk and Bugsy **The player receives the Old Rod from Kurt's daughter in Azalea Town **The second battle against Silver occurs in Ilex Forest now **The player will face a Kimono Girl in Ilex Forest who uses a Level 18 Sylveon *Route 6 **The Day-Care Center has an additional interaction between the player and Lyra/Ethan where they'll hand the player an egg, this egg can hatch into; Smoochum, Elekid, Magby, Happiny, Munchlax or Riolu *Goldenrod City **Goldenrod City is split up into two separate levels by an elevated walkway nearly identical to the one in Sunyshore City, this is in turn adds a few new locations. **The Bike Shop is relocated and easier to find than in the originals although does require the player to use one of the Goldenrod City Elevators **The Exp. Share is now located in Goldenrod City and given as a reward for answering the five Radio Station Questions **''Jose'' now trades an Onix with a Metal Coat for a Kadabra *Route 8 & Route 9 **The South half of Route 8 is now a Bike Path requiring the player to acquire the Bike in Goldenrod before continuing **The National Park is no longer the primary route through Route 8 instead being off to the side and more so part of the Pokeathlon Stadium with a fleshed out Route 8 and Route 9 as a result. *Ecruteak City **The Kimono Dojo is initially unable to be accessed until the player talks to Bill and defeats their Rival in the Burned Tower **The player will need to defeat the Kimono Girls before progressing to the west as there are tourists blocking the Route Gate **The Kimono Girls are now able to be battled three times throughout the course of the game, these first and second times are mandatory, the first is mentioned above ***After defeating Team Rocket's final plans the player will need to defeat the Kimono Girls once more to prove the player's worth to climb the Bell Tower **The player will have to deal with Team Rocket here after they've collected the first five Gym Badges *Route 12 & Route 13 **Route 12 has a battle against Lyra/Ethan for the player to face, they will then give the player an egg containing a Togepi stating that the Pokemon inside emanates an intense happiness **The Moo Moo Ranch located at the junction between these two routes contains a number of trainers to battle now as well as Wild Pokemon not found in the neighbouring routes *Olivine City **The Olivine Lighthouse has been heavily redesigned and acts as a replacement for the Olivine Gym with the trainers now specializing in Water, Electric & Steel Pokemon only **Olivine City as a whole has been generally expanded in size with more houses and a more coastal layout similar to Ambrette Town from Kalos **The man who used to give the player the HM for Strength will now give the player the Eviomite **''Richard'' now trades a Lapras for a Gyarados *Route 17, Route 18 & Whirl Islands **There are several more Whirl Islands adding new areas for the player to explore within the underground caverns **The underground caverns are also several floors deeper reflecting the large size of the Bell Tower **The Kimono Girls do not appear for the ceremony to summon Lugia instead their ancestors whom are explained to have perished in the Chimes Tower Fire have their souls awaiting one who can bring Lugia to its senses **Whirlpools due to no longer being blockades as they were in the previous games now function as a puzzle along with high currents for the player to get through this route *Cianwood City **Every Night there are different trainers who will gather at the north side of Cianwood City who the player can battle repeatedly **Due to the removal of the herbal medicine sub-plot there is now a shop in Cianwood City that sells herbal medicine like in other regions that are cheap but lower a Pokemon's friendship **Chuck is initially not in his gym, he can be found in Shell Cove in two different locations depending on whether it's high tide or low tide *Route 19 & Route 20 **These routes are largely changed from their HeartGold/SoulSilver counterparts although do both feature the cliffside appearance of the original but now transition into heavy jungle providing several different puzzles for the player to deal with by contrast. *Route 23 & Mt. Mortar **The Route has been partially redesigned so it is no longer possible to surf past Mt. Mortar making the dungeon manditory **The dungeon has been redesigned and is much more complex having multiple additional floors and a maze-like design that requires the use of Pokemon with the Field Abilities; Strength and Breaker. **The east side of Route 23 has been redesigned as a quarry with various Miners and Hikers appearing on this side of the Route now, there is also a bridge crossing over a river that the player cannot access. *Mahogany Town **The town has a more classical theme to it taking snippets of styling from the other regions to give its overall appearance, the Gym is no longer present although there are some additional houses **The shop that contains the Rocket Hideout stands out more and is now separate from the actual PokeMart Shop in this town **There is a battle against Lyra/Ethan here the first time the player tries to head North to Route 24, they will give the player TM27 - Return, for defeating them *Route 28 & Icy Path **Route 28 has been deliberately reworked to have rarer Pokemon located within it as it is effectively entirely optional **Icy Path had its puzzles redone to be more complicated and more numerous making it a more substantial dungeon **Icy Path is now one-way from Blackthorn City to Mahogany Town *Blackthorn City **The Dragon's Den has a more complex layout and is more so shaped like a tower built into the mountainside rather than the underground lake of the original **Clair's Gym has been heavily redesigned and is themed more in line with the Dragon's Den **''Ayana'' now trades a Ponyta for a Ninetales *Route 30 & Route 31 **Both Routes contain many more trainers and have more complex layouts making them necessary to be traversed on several occasions to fully explore **The player can have an optional encounter with Blue on Route 31 at the Wish Pond, he will give the player the Sharp Beak after talking to him *Route 32 & Route 33 **The area has been overall extended with more of a full-on Route to the West of Tohjo Falls which now acts as the breakpoint between the two Routes **Route 32 and Route 33 now feature a number more trainers than before, acting as the first half of the much tougher path to the Pokemon League **The Super Rod is now obtained here from the Elder Fishing Brother who has a small house on the seaside *Victory Road **Victory Road has been redesigned to not only be more complex than the original Johto version of it but also more complex than the original Kanto version as well, the area now includes six floors with a flooded B3F and a frozen 3F, a variety of Field Moves are required to progress although some are given as options to one another **The battle against Silver now occurs after the Victory Road Cavern and now in the maze that has been reconstructed from the original games, his team is now intended to act as a bridge in levels between Clair and the Elite Four *Route 34 & Mt. Silver **Route 34 no longer contains a Pokemon Center on it and is instead connected through Victory Road itself rather than the League Gate **Red is now the only character located in Mt. Silver still at the peak of the mountain **The levels of the Wild Pokemon in Route 34 and Mt. Silver have been dramatically increased to reflect the in-universe reputation of the area **Several additional floors have been added to Mt Silver making it more treacherous and difficult to navigate The Johto Region The Johto Region has seen a substantial increase in the region size with more areas to visit and some new seetlements as well. The player will also find that a number of the routes in the game have been completely overhauled to give several of them new and distinct personalities. Interestingly unlike the previous games the player will not have full access to Kanto upon completing the game, it's explained that following the events of the 2nd Kanto Remakes, Kanto had fallen into a slump as a massive sector of industry had effectively disappeared overnight, some of the towns and cities had become mostly abandoned and this especially hit hard for the East Coast cities which relied heavily on the trade between the businesses and overseas companies. South-East Johto Known as the bridge between Kanto and Johto, the Sotuh-East Johto Region is an area containing lowlands and marshes that make the land excellent for farming due to the consistent rains. It is also one of the lowest populated sectors of Johto with only Newbark Town and Cherrygrove City as notable settlements. Often though the two settlements will receive the waves of tourists visiting the two regions, often stopping in Cherrygrove which is one of the more culturally tuned settlements in the region with its buildings standing with brilliant floral patterns adorning them. Interestingly a few decades ago, to help with agriculture some domesticated Pokmemon were released into the region to make it more suitable for agriculture however many escaped leading to the high presence of Farfetch'd and Bouffalant in the region. Some researchers estimate this accidental introduction saved the Farfetch'd species from extinction as its numbers in other regions dwindled due to greater competition. Central Johto Central Johto, located on the large island that's separated from the rest of the mainland by rivers and the ocean, it is the north half of the island and is the most populated area in the region containing two of the largest cities; Violet City & Goldenrod City. Most of the area around Central Johto is known for being an ancient Alph Hub and some theorize that somewhere near Goldenrod City is where an equally great city the Alphs built long ago was founded. Often many tourists from far and wide will visit Goldenrod for the exquisite technological feats the city has and the many events and activities around the city, many will also visit Violet City for the cultural heritage the city has. One of its core foundations being an old faith practised by a large percentage of the city's population known as Sprout whom worship the Pokemon Bellsprout referring to it with divinity. The areas around Central Johto are also a treasure trove for adventurers as the mountainside carves stunning coastal landscapes among rough terrain and grassland plains. South Johto The southern area of Johto is distinguished by being one of the most heavily forested areas on the entire continent, barely touched by humanity in thousands of years the only notable town being Azalea Town, a small settlement right on the edge of the island tip. Many regard the area as one of the most naturally beautiful pieces of land in Johto as the dense forests give way to stunning clearings overlooking the ocean and the beautiful Silverleaf Trees that coat the forests. Some say that the Ancient Alph Civilization that once lived here had brought trees from all across the world to this one area as tribute to a legendary Pokemon of the forests. The remains of the Alph civilization in these areas is evident but is so heavily damaged from the plants that've grown over them it's impossible to tell exactly what Pokemon if it was even a Pokemon they worshipped in this area. North Johto One of the most well-known areas of Johto to foreigners, North Johto is as its name suggests the northern area of Johto and is in general a mixture of the overall atmosphere of Johto with generally more traditional towns, a mountain and some forests and rivers that are all set to the backdrop of a slightly mild/temperate environment. The area is one of the richest in history with legends of all sorts sprouting up from both Ecruteak City and Mahogany Town as well as Mt. Mortar and the Lake of Rage. The very trees in the area sparkle a beautiful golden hue as though they're locked in a perpetual autumn and often many come to North Johto simply to take in the scenery especially in the area North of Ecruteak City. Many of the more experienced trainers in the region will refer to Mt. Mortar as the turning point in their adventures often referring to it as the greatest Non-League challenge one can face in Johto. North-West Johto One of the less verdant areas of Johto although never the less quite a spectacle to behold, the North-West area of Johto is home to some of the great farmlands of Johto and includes the mighty Gold Mountain, a range of mountains from which the sun rises from in the morning that creates a beautiful golden glow upon its shimmering peaks which are said to be rich with Copper Ore. The southern border of the North-West Johto is along the great Coastal City of Olivine City, said to be as rich with its fisheries as it is with its tourists, the city strikes a strange tone with other Johtoan Locals for its modern style like Goldenrod but heavy inspiration from the Hoenn Region. The great mining home in the mountains known as Plume Town is where many miners gather in hopes of getting rich of the vast ore veins in the Gold Mountain Range. The area is quite treacherous however so many of the miners are also experienced Pokemon Trainers as a result. Off to the West of Olivine City is the legendary Johto Battle Frontier which is said to house the most powerful trainers from across the globe and is only permitted entry by those that have beaten a league Champion. West Johto The most oceanic part of Johto, West Johto is split up by what's known as the Whirl Strait a large body of water that cuts from the Whirl Islands all the way over to Route 22. The area is one of the more rough in the region due to the ferocious waves that plague the Whirl Islands and the mountainous and unforgiving terrain that makes up the very western reaches of Johto. The major settlements in this area; Cianwood City, Xanadu Town & Dracaena Town are all relatively small compared to the rest of Johto, they're actually some of the youngest locations in the region and lack much of the cultural heritage that the rest of the region has, as a result they take on their own personalities as settlements that seem rather different from the rest of Johto although similar to one another. There are a variety of locations people will often explore around West Johto, most notably the Whirl Islands which are said to be the resting place for the legendary Guardian of the Seas, Lugia and the Vasil Ruins which are one of the most elaborate and decorated Alph Ruins across Johto. North-East Johto The mountainous East area of the Johto Region is fairly relentless in its difficulty to navigate, often only seasoned trainers will attempt the climb along the sharp cliff faces and network of tunnels that weave in and out of the mountainside. The formidable Mt. Silver stands proudly as the highest peak in this mountain range and the region as a whole, casting a long shadow across the region all the way to Olivine City in the afternoon. Nestled within the mountain range are some of the more remote settlements in Johto which like Ecruteak City & Violet City attract tourists for their cultural heritage but also attract Trainers because of their tough trainers. The frigid Salix Town acts as a final stop before many make the ascent into the mountains with Ginseng City & Blackthorn City gaining a reputation for being the home of Psychics and Dragon Tamers. East Johto The smallest and most desolate area of the Johto Region, East Johto contains no settlements and is solely the mountainous terrain of the Silver Mountain Range up until the border with Kanto. The area is said to be as harsh as it is beautiful, many tough Pokemon thrive in the area and due to the lack of human activity it is one of the most densly packed areas for plant growth despite the high altitude and rugged terrain. Pokedex The Indigo League The Indigo League refers to the organization that organizes the Gyms and League System for trainers to organize under and have competitive but not threatening battles. The Indigo League specifically covers what is known as the Kanchuko Province which includes Kanto, Johto and five other regions, they all share the same core league of Elite Four and Champion although each possess their own Gym Systems comprised of eight gym leaders across the region. Gym Leaders Like other regions there are eight Gym Leaders across Johto for the player to face which are required before entering into the Pokemon League at Indigo Plateau. Like the original Johto Games the Gyms can be done out of order partially with the 3rd, 4th and 5th Gyms able to be done in any combination. Once the player defeats a Gym Leader after an in-game week, they will be able to talk to the gym leader again who will give them a small sidequest, completing this request of the Gym Leader will allow the player to gain their phone number and be called for rematches. Elite Four & Champion Once the player has collected the eight Johto Gym Badges and passed through Victory Road they'll be able to face the Elite Four, a series of progressively stronger trainers who are fought back to back. Like the originals they're fought in a set order. The Elite Four have also been changed from the previous games with Will and Bruno no longer appearing as Lorelei from Pokemon Red/Green/Blue/Yellow/FireRed/LeafGreen returns as the first Elite Four and a new character, Fenrico appears as the third Elite Four member. Koga, Karen and Lance remain as the other three members. Upon defeating the Elite Four the player is free to challenge them as many times as they like, each Elite Four Member has two Post-Game teams, one that is a more difficult version of their speciality type and another which is considered their secondary type. Lance also has two post-game teams although neither are Type specialized. Silver Like in the other Johto-centric games the player's rival whom they may choose to name freely although is canonically known as Silver will appear across the game to challenge the player in battles. Silver is a rather bitter character whom is more willing to commit acts of crime (albeit rather petty) due to a poor upbringing, he harbours a great resentment towards Team Rocket and also a lesser resentment towards the overall culture of the Johto Region as he often describes the region as allowing Team Rocket to fester. All previous battles against Silver appear in this game as well as one additional battle in the main storyline totalling in six battles against him before facing the Elite Four. Special Pokemon Located across Johto are several Wild Pokemon that act as sort of bosses for the player blockading progress until the Player can overcome them, there are 7 of these Pokemon and all carry items that can't be found in the wild or via Itemfinder. Sudowoodo A Sudowoodo is found block the path that connects Violet City, Goldenrod City & Ecruteak City together, this Pokemo can be seen before facing the first gym but can only be dealt with after defeating the second gym. The Sudowoodo is explained to be one of the mascots of the Bonbon Flower Shop in Goldenrod City and is known to run-off to mimic trees. The player will need to visit the Flower Shop and explain the Sudowoodo's presence to which the Flower Shop owner will hand the player a Squirtbottle which will cause the Sudowoodo to attack. If the player catches the Sudowoodo the Flower Shop Owner will explain that she hopes the Sudowoodo will be able to go to far away places like it seems to have always dreamed. Sudowoodo Level 27 - King's Rock Slam | Rock Tomb | Mimic | Wood Hammer Gyarados A Gyarados is found rampaging in the Whirl Islands, the player will hear mention of it from some of the sailors in Olivine City, the Pokemon is stated to be preventing ships from coming to port due to the danger it poses. The player will be attacked by the Gyarados partway through the Route where the Whirl Islands are located where it's revealed to be a Shiny Red Gyarados. If the player captures the Gyarados they can bring it to a man at the Lake of Rage who will examine the Gyarados and pluck off the Red Scale which can be exchanged for the Amulet Coin in Goldenrod City, if the player defeats the Gyarados instead, the player will be able to find the Red Scale by diving underwater. Gyarados Level 30 - Dragon Scale Thrash | Ice Fang | Aqua Tail | Bite Dugtrio While navigating towards Plume Town the player will find the path is blocked by a Dugtrio, the Dugtrio will not battle the player initially and the player will need to talk to the Herbal Medic in Cianwood City where he'll note that Dugtrio can often be quite oblivious and will give the player a potent crushed herb that's stated to have an odour as powerful as a Wake-Up Slap. Bringing the crushed herb to Dugtrio will awaken it from its oblivious state and attack in a rage. Dugtrio Level 31 - Protector Magnitude | Sucker Punch | Tri Attack | Earth Power Exeggutor While the player is exploring the Xanadu Jungle they will eventually find their path is blockaded by this tropical tree Pokemon, interacting with it won't cause it to attack and neither will using the Squirtbottle with it instead merely shaking its heads. The player will instead need to bring a Pokemon with the Burn Field Ability, using this on the Exeggutor will cause it to attack in anger. Exeggutor Level 32 - Mossy Rock Sleep Powder | Psyshock | Seed Bomb | Ancient Power Aggron The player will be forced to deal with an Aggron that is shown to be rampaging throughout Mt. Mortar, before the player approaches it they're warned by a Hiker nearby who will battle the player as they intended to fight the Aggron instead, after the player wins, the Hiker acknowledges the player as the stronger trainer and heals their Pokemon before the player confronts the Aggron. Aggron Level 42 - Metal Coat Iron Tail | Rock Tomb | Protect | Stealth Rock Mamoswine The player will be initially unable to enter the Icy Path as a hiker will warn the player that a Pokemon was heard rampaging within causing such damage that he couldn't permit entry. After the player has defeated Crystal the Hiker will recognize the player's strength and permit them to enter the Icy Path warning them of this Pokemon. Eventually the Player will get to the bottom of the Icy Path where they will find a Mamoswine, the Mamoswine will immediately attack the player. After defeating or capturing the Mamoswine, Pryce will appear and inform the player that he had come to deal with the Pokemon as well although sees that the Player had already done so, he mentions that it's extremely unusual for a Pokemon in the Icy Path to get into such a rage as the Pokemon are isolated and rarely have to deal with human interaction which is known to cause outbursts in some Pokemon. Mamoswine Level 47 - Razor Claw Earthquake | Thrash | Ice Fang | Ancient Power Snorlax New Items There are a number of new items added to the game that are intended to either be part of the main story in some regard or add to the overall gameplay. New Moves Pokemon Electrum Version adds several new moves to the game, is was mainly to help balance the game in relation to the other 7th Gen Games while not adding more Pokemon. Some existing moves have also been altered to help in this. Altered Moves New Moves Trivia *The game was reworked from a cancelled Pokemon Project Paperback was planning to do that would act as a complete reboot however it was decided to go with a remake instead due to the sheer number of changes in the reboot, some of the changes ended up getting reworked into another project of Paperback, Final Fantasy 16. *The game fixes one of the core issues Paperback had been suffering from with Pokemon Games, that being an excess of Routes, with the remake most of the focus was placed instead on exploring the Alph Civilization, Team Rocket following disbanding and the Locations of Interest in the game, as a result the game features a relatively low route counter in comparsion to other Pokemon Games by the developer. *Three gym leaders from the original games were removed as gym leaders; Bugsy, Jasmine and Pryce. **Bugsy was removed for pacing as in the previous games players often steamrolled him due to overcoming the similar blockade that Falkner represented. He was subsequently given the alternative role of being the leader of the National Park. **Jasmine was removed as a Gym Leader due to her greater focus in the main story and her proximity to what is now four gym leaders. **Pryce was solely removed as his role was somewhat eclipsed by the Team Rocket encunter in Mahogany Town, he was also partly removed due to a lack of a reasonable Gen II Ice type for him, this issue wasn't enough to remove him alone however as a similar issue occurs for Morty whom does remain. *Perry was chosen for being a Ground-Type leader due to the general lack of Ground-Type specialists in the series. *The dex has 493 Pokemon in it, this makes it the first Pokedex since Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire to feature a dex that's not X5X or X0X in numbers **493 is also the National Dex number of the last Pokemon in this dex, Arceus Gallery Route 1 Pokemon.png|Route 1's Pokemon Listing Route 2 Pokemon.png|Route 2's Pokemon Listing Route 3 Pokemon.png|Route 3's Pokemon Listing Route 4 Pokemon.png|Route 4's Pokemon Listing Ruins of Alph Wild Pokemon.png|Ruins of Alph's (Exterior) Pokemon Listing Ruins of Alph Cave Pokemon.png|Ruins of Alph's (Interior) Pokemon Listing Union Cave Pokemon.png|Union Cave's Pokemon Listing Route 5 Pokemon.png|Route 5's Pokemon Listing East Ilex Forest Pokemon.png|East Ilex Forest's Pokemon Listing Slowpoke Well Pokemon.png|Slowpoke Well's Pokemon Listing West Ilex Forest Pokemon.png|West Ilex Forest's Pokemon Listing Route 6 Pokemon.png|Route 6's Pokemon Listing Route 7 Pokemon.png|Route 7's Pokemon Listing Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Exploration Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Remakes Category:Paperback Games